Military Sweethearts
by Dakishimeru
Summary: Two lovers are seperated because of war. Will they see each other once again? Oneshot. RizaRoy pairing. Rated for some fowl language.


**Notes:** Hello! I'm Dakishimeru, and I'm a big fan of Full metal Alchemist! I've written this fan fiction in honor of the coupling of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye! Anyway I hope you enjoy this fan fiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters that are used in this fan fiction. I own this idea for making this though.

* * *

_**Military Sweethearts**_

**Written by; _Dakishimeru_**

****

Asmall sigh came from within a home. Whose home was it you ask? Why it's the home of 17 year old Riza Hawkeye. Again, a small sigh escaped from her rose colored lips.

_Oh how I miss you greatly…My love…If only heaven and earth can be moved so I may see you again…I miss your scent of pine trees and rain. How I yearn to run my fingers through your ebony colored hair…_

She then began to run her hand through her golden blonde hair while in thought. "Wishing…Will not bring you back to me…Roy…" she whispered while feeling a small crystal tear run down her pale colored cheek.

_Oh my love…I wish I could touch your smoothened face…Too see your chocolate toned eyes full of joy and happiness. How I loathe the fact without being near you. Curse this war; curse this military, and curse the woman who started this damn thing…! Oh…How I wish to embrace your frail, yet beautiful figure…How I wish to sniff your scent…Though, wishing never got me, nor you anywhere…_

These thoughts now, were of a man. He sighed while looking down a picture of his sweetheart. No, not his sweetheart, his **_world_**…His dark brown orbs began to fill with tears. He missed his love so much. Even through the first week of not being with her, broke his heart. He'd never image a single day, hour, minute, even a second without her. Though, his heart filled with hope. He found out that he was…Going home…His lips curved to a smile. Not a fake smile, a **_true_** smile. He hadn't smiled in ages, not since he left his love.

Riza let her tears fall. It didn't matter. This war didn't seem that it would end soon. Though, she still felt hope within herself. She hoped that her love would come back soon to her. She wanted to hold him, kiss him; she just wanted him. She sighed again. Before long, boredom began to overtake her from just sitting on her small sofa. Getting up she got a small book with the title of; **_Koru Ai_**

Within moments she began reading it with interest. Before long she was hooked into this book. Reading for at least two or more hours she heard a horse. She shook off the noise and began to read the book again. Before long though, a soft knock came from her maple colored door. She sighed while getting up.

Before answering the door, she smoothened her simple white sun dress. Placing her hand on the knob, she turned it quickly. As the door opened her mouth let out a small gasp of surprise. Standing there was a tall man dressed in navy blue military clothing. His shirt was adorned with metals on both top corners. He wore a simple black jacket over this, which happened to only reach up to his waist line. He seemed to wear a navy blue military cap as well, though the only thing else he had black was his leather boots.

Riza felt like she was about to cry. Scream. Smile. Jump with joy. Anything. Standing there was the love of her life. Roy Mustang; the Flame Alchemist. A smile appeared on her face. A smile appeared on his as well. Riza slowly walked up to him, before putting a hand on his face. He smiled even more before placing a hand on her hand.

"Oh Roy…I've missed you so much…" Riza started while she began to tear up with joy. "As did I Riza…Everyday without you, was like a day without a sun. Without warmth, without a bright light…My heart had ached for you so badly…But now it's over…Finally over…" "Oh…Roy!" Riza said as she embraced his bigger figure. He closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around her waist. Her eyes closed too as well.

Both stood there. Time seemed to freeze for them both. They didn't care what happened. They wouldn't care if the world was about to end, if someone got hurt, nothing; as long as they had each other, their world was complete. Riza then tip toed and whispered to Roy; "I've missed you so much…My military sweetheart…"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! I must say I really like it, and I don't really like much of my work to be honest. Though I've been wanting to write this for a really long time! Just finally got around to writing it. Heh, I'm such a lazy bum! Well, please comment if you can, flames will not be accepted, and I hope you really enjoyed this!**

**Love much, **

**Dakishimeru **


End file.
